


Whispering Winds

by FrostedWings (AncientPhoenix)



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientPhoenix/pseuds/FrostedWings
Summary: Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, claims to have been alone for the last 300 years. No one to see him. No one to touch him. No one to believe in him.She did. It's not her fault she's even more invisible than he is.





	Whispering Winds

Their new guardian appeared to be adjusting nicely. He worked the weather and spread his magic bringing fun and laughter to the children of the world. He rode the wind to and from, dancing in its grasp. Around him, the wind carried the sound of laughter and joy for far longer than it should have, but no one noticed that.

They did notice, however, when their newest guardian failed to show for their annual meeting. 

It was Sandman who found him, shouting at the sky and pacing across a snowbank in the mountains. He created a question mark of golden sand above him, grabbing the guardians attention. A look of relief crossed his face, and Sanderson could only wonder how long he'd been here.

"Sandy! Thank the moon, I was starting to wonder if you'd forgotten about me," he joked, rubbing his head. "The wind isn't cooperating lately-I have no idea what's wrong wi-" a strong gust tore the words from him, nearly toppling the spirit over.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Nothings wrong with you!"

Sanderson could only wonder how long he'd been arguing with the wind.


End file.
